


Arranged Marriage

by Captain_Brii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), AU, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oops, horayne, niam's getting married, woahhhh hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Brii/pseuds/Captain_Brii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you feel, if you found out, your entire future, was planned out, by a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall and Liam were in kindergarten together.

And one day, they promised to marry each other.

As time goes on Liam forgets about his childhood commitment,  
but when Liam’s Mum rents out a room in their house.

Niall reminds him..

How will Liam take, finding out that he had an arranged marriage made be a six year old?


	2. 1

Shock washed over Liam as he opened the door because, when it was open fully, he was attacked into a hug. Not a nice hug; not a familiar hug; not even a normal hug. 

No it was extremely awkward because his arms were pinned to his sides; it was a stranger hugging him. Not a friend, not an acquaintances, a complete stranger; and it was in not way normal.

The stranger had picked him up, spun him around, said something that sounded like, _'Oh how I've missed you Liam!'_ \- which confused him, because they had never met before. So how did a stranger know his name? - and to top off the crazy cake, the stranger planted a kiss on him lips. Not a normal kiss - or as normal as a stranger kissing you could be - it was a full on; lips, tongue, break away from lack of oxygen.

The stranger looked at him worried when the got their breath back and questioned him on his stiffness and why he had not kissed back - _What's wrong Liam? Don't you remember me?_ \- to which he responded with a quick shake of the head and a brief 'no'.

And that's when it got even weirder. The stranger brought out a photo album from his bags - Liam counted six of them (the bags) and found himself curious as to why the stranger was carrying around six large travel bags - the photo album was full of him and his childhood best friend, Niall. 

And, now that he thought about it, the stranger looked exactly how he thought Niall would have looked grown up - that is if he had blonde hair and perfectly straight teeth. - Last time he saw Niall, he had amazingly soft run your fingers through brown hair, and cutely perfect crooked teeth.

That was when Nialls mum and dad were getting a divorce, and Niall had to go back to Ireland with his father and brother because, his mother decided it was long over due to have her 'mid-life crisis' and started acting, _'stupidly weird'_ (that's how six year old Niall had described her).

He also remember their last conversation, he was at the airport with his mother, because she was college best friends with Niall"s father (that's how they met), and while their parents were talking, and Niall"s brother was in the bathroom, the two of them sat on a bench outside the baggage claim, and Niall had asked Liam to marry him. - Liam inwardly chuckled at the thought now, because they were so naïve back then - but, at the time, Liam agreed. He told Niall that just before they turned twenty, to come find him in London (because that's where he planned to live at that old age) and they could get married.

When Liam snapped out of his daze, the stranger was holding out a piece of paper, and a small box wrapped in paper. He unfolded the paper in shock, it was the paper Niall had made him write his name over the line that said 'Husband #1' and Nialls name beside it over the line that said 'Husband #2'. All of it written in crayons and markers, (because they weren't allowed to use pens because, they were to young), Liam had a paper the same because they both wanted a copy, so they got the nice lady behind the desk at the ticket sales to photo copy it for them, and who can say no to two adorable little boys?

And inside the box was a ring. Not just any ring, and engagement ring. The stranger pulled out a chain from under his shirt and on it had an identical ring.

Liam couldn't take it, it was all to weird, he had to ask, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

He didn't speak rudely, but the stranger still gasped in shock.

"You still don't remember me?" The stranger asked him, looking very upset. So Liam shrugged, and shook his head sadly, in sympathy.

The stranger sighed and looked down to their feet, then looked back up to Liam with a bright smile, and an extended hand, and said;

"Hello Liam, I'm Niall Horan."


	3. II

After a long talk, consisting of Liam's questions; Why's your hair blond?, Your teeth never used to be straight. What happened?, Why's your last name Horan? As well as Niall's answers; I died it., I had braces., I took my pa's last name.

Then for about two hours, it was awkward silence - other than the television program creating some form of background noise - with the occasional cough, laugh, or Liam asking if Niall wanted a drink, and Niall's continuous polite no. Until Ms. Payne came home from work.

Ms. Payne: "Oh Liam, I see Niall's here already. I'm assuming he's all settled in."

Liam: "Um, no. Mom, can I talk to you for a minute? In the kitchen."

Ms. Payne: "Of course Sweetie. Niall, would you like anything to eat? Drink?"

Niall: "It's fine Ms. Payne. Thank you."

Ms. Payne: "No problem Dear. Just yell if you need anything."

Niall nodded towards Ms. Payne as she made her way into the kitchen with her son.

Ms. Payne: "What's wrong Li?"

Liam: "What's he doing here?"

Ms. Payne: "Niall called and said he was moving to England, and asked for a place to stay while he got on his feet. And I told him of course because, his father's very close friends of mine. And Niall's one of your friends. Anything else?"

Liam: "Well, he said that he and I had to get married."

Ms. Payne: "Ah yes. At first I was a bit sceptical, but he told me about when you were younger, and how he has it written on paper to prove it." She paused in the middle to pick up Liam's hand. "He also said he found the perfect ring. Has he proposed yet? Where is it? I didn't ruin it did I?"

Liam shook his head, and took hid hand away from his mother. "No, you didn't.. _ruin_ it. It's uh, the ring's in the living room." He said scratching his head confused.

"Oh goodie! I have to go see!" She squealed as she walked quickly to the living room; because, rule two in the Payne household is no running. Right before rule three being no swearing, if you did you owed twenty-five cents to the swear jar.

Liam sighed as he followed his mother. Finding her sitting beside Niall, gushing over the velvet boxed ring. 

Upon Liam's arrival to the room, Niall excused himself from Ms. Payne and beckoned Liam into the middle with him.

"Okay. I haven't proper asked you yet; because your mother wanted to see your reaction. Also because you were acting strange earlier. So here it goes." Niall started before getting down on one knee.

"Liam, we've known each other since we were young. And when we were young, we loved each other. Other people called it 'young love' and said it wouldn't last. But I didn't listen to them. I loved you then, so I asked you to marry me. But Liam, I still love you. So I'm asking again. Liam Payne; will you _still_ do me the honour of becoming my husband?" He looked up to Liam as he finished.

"I, uh, Niall... This is amazing, and I'm glad you're back in my life; I was missing my best friend; and I do still love you. But I don't know if I love you in that way. I think I loved you back then, and now, as a brother. I'm sorry." Liam said in a soft voice, trying to soften the blow of 'no'.

Niall stood up sadly, "Oh. But can you at least think about it?" He asked, smiling weakly, "You promised."

As soon as the word _promised_ left Niall's mouth, Ms. Payne stepped in, "Of course he's going to marry you. He promised."

Oh, and if you were curious about rule one in the Payne home; _Never_ break a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai, telling me how it is!  
>  Kudos and comments are much appreciated! ;P


	4. III

The following day, Mrs. Payne sent the two boys out to 'bond', a.k.a. have a date.

"You haven't seen each other in _years_. Go hang out some where... Oh Li! Take Niall out to that nice pizza place. Very romantic. Excellent for a date. Go on, go get you phone, get Niall, then go!" Is what she said pushing him the stairs, calling behind him, "And get changed! You look like a bum that lives on the streets. Put on the nice dress pants, and your pink and blue button down. You'll look handsome."

And as the two boys were going out the door, Mrs. Payne handed Liam his wallet with a wink, and whispered something in Nialls ear that Liam couldn't hear. But he's positive his mother had embarrassed the lad when he blushed a bright pink and shook his head no.

"What'd she say?" Liam asked when they got to the car.

"Nothing." Niall replied quickly, looking at his hands.

"Are you sure? I mean, she can get pretty weird, but she's family."

"Yeah, just some idea..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"She uh, she told me she had booked us a reservation at Montague Hotel for tonight, and she said she didn't want to see us back home until tomorrow." Niall told him after silence.

That piece of information alone made Liam want to slam on his breaks and go home, then Niall said; "She also told me to tell you to check your wallet."

So Liam pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and handed it to Niall, since he was driving, and told him to check.

When Niall started coughing, and sputtering, Liam asked him what was wrong, and if he wanted him to pull over.

"No no. It's fine." He insisted, "Just, uh, condoms." He let out a meak cough.

"What?!" Liam asked loudly, spinning his head to look at Niall.

"There's... Condoms... In your wallet. With a not."

"What's the note say?"

"It says; 'Don't forget protection.' Then a winky face."

"Oh god. Ni, I'm sorry. About everything; about ne forgetting, well not forgetting, but not thinking about your proposal back when we were younger was real; and about my mother. _Really_ sorry about her; and about not wanting to get married to you. You're great honestly. I love you, but I don't think I want to marry you. But my mum's right. Paynes never break their promises. So maybe in the future. Give it a few years, yeah?"

Niall just nodded weakly, not wanting to be a pain and disagree.

"Good, now, lets go to the pizza place. Though I'm opposed to this date... No offence... They have some damn good pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally imagined Liam's mom as a Jersey woman with bronchitis, that smoked to mush... Um... Okay... Sorry... Yeah... >.


End file.
